


Another One

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU human, Boyfriends Being Kinda Cute, Flufftober, M/M, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Alec and Magnus are relaxing after their first date.





	Another One

**Author's Note:**

> I'll apologise now, it's so short because I'm in a flump from Pan Con and I should not be writing fluff right now - this literally took me over 22 hours to write!

"You know, you're ridiculously comfortable," Alec grinned looking up at Magnus from where his head was resting against Magnus' leg. They had just gotten back from their first date, which Alec had finally agreed to after kissing Magnus in front of basically the entire school.

"Hmm, don't get too used to it though," Magnus glanced down at him, running a hand through his short hair with a soft smile. 

"Why not?"

"Because," Magnus shrugged, eyes meeting Alec's, "next time I'm lying on your legs instead."

Alec didn't have a retort, he just grinned widely as the comment sunk in a little, "You mean that? You want another date?"

Magnus laughed loudly, and Alec felt himself falling just a little more again from the sound, "Of course I mean that, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." 

Alec's grin stayed plastered to his face as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, tugging his head downwards as he lifted his own, their lips meeting midway.

Where their first kiss had been messy and shocking - for them both - this was tender and full of promise as their lips moved against each other, never deepening it. 

It was Alec who pulled away first, breathing heavy through his nose as Magnus just smiled at him.

"What was that for?" Magnus asked as he opened his eyes.

"I just… I wanted to," Alec shrugged, blushing lightly as he answered, "I- that was okay wasn't it?"

"Alexander, if we're dating, you have permission to kiss me whenever you want," Magnus responded softly. Instead of replying, Alec just pressed several closed mouth kisses to Magnus' lips, until he couldn't hold his head up anymore, and rested it back down on Magnus' lap. "Mm, definitely a good plan, I think I'm going to like being your boyfriend."

Alec's eyes widened slightly, "Is that what we are, boyfriends?" He asked uncertainly, though not against the idea.

"Well, only if you want to be?" Magnus shrugged, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I would love to call you my boyfriend," Alec smiled widely, eyes lighting up as he moved to kiss Magnus again.


End file.
